This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We study the neural basis of object recognition by recording neural responses from the inferotemporal cortex of macaque monkeys to understand how the neural responses can the amazing ability of primates, including humans, to remember and recognize complex visual images. In the projects published this year we have found that adaptation seems to affect only the early part of response in IT, leaving the "stored" representation to which the neural response converges unaltered (Liu et al, 2009). In addition, the quickness with which the cells'responses return to this stored location appears to depend on the likelihood that a particular visual stimulus will appear.